


mise-en-scène

by wshxn



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9419456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wshxn/pseuds/wshxn
Summary: a collection of exo drabbles written in six hundred words or less.chapter 10 • 'darling, can't you see it's now or never?' [sehun/baekhyun]: maybe if baekhyun would close his eyes and count to ten (but wish it would take less), sehun would at least just bat an eyelash, laugh the whole thing off and compliment baekhyun for his good sense of humor.





	1. cotton candy crush: sehun/baekhyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it was on the brink of childhood when byun baekhyun first encountered the likes of a puppy love.

it was on the brink of childhood when byun baekhyun first encountered the likes of a puppy love. he was nine, all cascading innocence and humor, dubbed a “starfish” by bullies when he’d dream of being a “star” – ‘you’re brainless, baekhyun-ah', ‘you won’t even make it past kindergarten!’ and it was enough to make him cry on his knees, always the target victim.  
  
  
  
  
  
‘why don’t you run away?’  
  
one day, “love” walks on the sandbox, with baekhyun poking away at broken sand castles, but looks up willingly, nonetheless. ‘doesn’t always mean you’ve lost, you know,’ it speaks.  
  
he squints through the glaring rays of the sun, making out a rather vivid image of femininity, baekhyun felt his face burn. he thinks he should keep his mouth shut, count to three, and expect the stranger to walk away or disappear, but the said person wouldn’t, as if he _couldn’t_. instinctively, he reaches out to shake the stranger’s welcoming hand.  
  
‘i’m _th_ ehun—oh _th_ ehun,’ he says, squeezing baekhyun’s hand for emphasis, and baekhyun blinks through his bangs because his manner of speaking was rather odd and out-of-place. ‘ _th_ ehun?’ he asks.  
  
‘mm-hmm. it’ _th th_ pelled with an ‘e _th_ ’.’  
  
baekhyun giggles in his hands, earning himself a confused smile and a tilted gaze from the latter. ‘i’m baekhyun!’ he exclaims, and he decides right then and there that he’s found himself someone worth keeping.  
  
  
  
  
  
_(‘hey, sehun.’_  
  
sehun looks up from his calculus notes, eyebrows raised in anticipation as his eyes meet baekhyun’s in the first of morn, thinking aloud how handsomely the early rays of the rising sun bathes the smaller man in a soft morning glow.  
  
‘nothing,’ baekhyun flops down beside him, head resting comfortably on the crook of sehun’s neck, whispering, ‘i’m glad me met—you saved _me.’_  
  
sehun needs not say anything at all, but he is smiling so hard, so blindingly beautiful, that he holds baekhyun’s hand in his own, firm and secure, and hey, _it says,_ i’ll follow you to the moon—

_—and back.)_


	2. paper wings: sehun/baekhyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘you look lovely,’ sehun calmly whispers as he pulls baekhyun close, eyes hooded and his breathing deep. ‘s-so do you,’ came baekhyun’s shaky reply.

tension presses onto baekhyun’s skin moments prior to a comeback performance—stylists fussing over last minute touch-ups, production crew screaming countdowns with every tick of the clock, steps coming to rhythmic halts and sways in overly practiced choreography.  
  
the dressing room smells of hairspray and glamour, and although every one of his members gave the air of confidence and professionalism, there was something about tonight that baekhyun felt most anxious about—the fear of forgetting a line or missing a step plagued him despite the many months of pulling all-nighters practicing ‘til none could move a muscle come dawn.  
  
‘you look lovely,’ sehun calmly whispers as he pulls baekhyun close, eyes hooded and his breathing deep. ‘s-so do you,’ came baekhyun’s shaky reply. sehun chuckles, lacing their fingers and humming _you were standing in front of my desperate self and praying_ through the kisses that ghosts baekhyun’s forehead. _just once, i want to walk side by side with you—_  
  
when baekhyun falters, sehun is always there to catch him, finishing his sentences, laughing at his jokes as he doubles over in glee—a pillar of strength and something so much more at an arm’s length. baekhyun knows nothing more than to keep him close, and needs not speak of complicated things in those moments when he clutches on sehun’s shirt a little tighter, holds on a little longer.  
  
baekhyun knows sehun understands because he _stays_ , lingers in the confines of baekhyun's warmth.  
  
‘oh, please,’ chanyeol playfully throws baekhyun a disgusted look before skipping to jongin in obvious disarray. ‘calm down, hyung,’ jongin laughs through his nervousness, one hand finding kyungsoo’s, the other arm secure around chanyeol’s shoulder. ‘it’s almost time!’  
  
the last countdown begins, but sehun only pulls baekhyun closer, ‘you’ll do great,’ he says under his breath, and baekhyun’s eyes are shut, calming his nerves with the sound of sehun’s voice in his ear, ‘you’ll do great.’  
  
‘one minute!’ someone shouts, and junmyeon calls for a huddle, baekhyun not once letting sehun go. ‘1, 2, 3—exo, let’s love!’

10… 9… 8…

they run to the stage, standing under dimmed lights and the faint sounds of cheering fans. this is it, baekhyun thinks and he is giggling when he tugs sehun down by his collar, kissing him softly. ‘are you ready?’

4… 3… 2…

sehun smiles knowingly, stars shining in his eyes. ‘always.’

_show time._


	3. drive: sehun/baekhyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when sehun buys himself his first car, he brings baekhyun along for a drive.

when sehun buys himself his first car, he brings baekhyun along for a drive. ‘where are we going?’ baekhyun asks, excitement hardly contained as he fiddles with his seatbelt, squirming in his seat.  
  
sehun merely hums a reply. ‘you’ll see.’  
  
  
  
  
  
sehun does not consider himself quite the romantic kind, but would much rather believe the reality that fairy tales depend on one’s perception of it—how, in his opinion, a relationship can achieve such high and bliss so long as two people exert effort to make it work despite the obstacles that may come their way, _so and so_.  
  
but right now, despite himself, sehun thinks of clichéd movie scenes and soundtracks, cheesy dialogues and dreamy antics with baekhyun's smiles, his open-ended stories and loud guffaws, and his sunlight-stricken hair blowing against the october breeze as he speeds up the highway—somewhere along the lines of _in that moment, i swear, we were infinite_ , or having all that he needs right there in his passenger seat.  
  
  
  
  
  
baekhyun’s toes dig halfway through the sand as he runs with open arms, laughter echoing through the waves of the sea while sehun trudges along to his footprints.  
  
he watches baekhyun chase the waves, beckoning sehun to _come closer, you lazy butt,_ and is drawn to his hyung’s childlike fervor—he finds himself smiling all the same.  
  
baekhyun holds out his hand, beaming at him, and to sehun, the world seems to have come to a halt. he thinks, entwining their fingers, that it feels like he’s won the lottery, all that he needs, and everything in between. _or maybe,_ he reconsiders after a beat, tightening his grip around baekhyun’s hand as they walk in the setting sun to his stories and melodious hums—

_—i’ve won the world_


	4. all aglow: kris/kyungsoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> snow dusts the locks of yifan's hair as he looks up, stars reflected on his eyes and specks of white dotting his eyelashes—kyungsoo thinks he is beautiful, with the warmth of yifan's hand in his, etching another of a thousand more memories worth keeping.

it was a quiet evening in december when the first snowfall of the year comes. kyungsoo eagerly jumps out of bed, atypically squealing in delight with his palms flat against the window, eyes wide with wonder, and breaths fogging frosted glass in pure excitement. yifan merely watches from his side of the bed, chuckling low at his happy bounces and childlike bliss. but when kyungsoo turns to him with a bitten lip and a pleading gaze, he could only surrender.  
  
  
  
  
  
‘yi-yifan-ah!’  
  
yifan turns from adjusting his beanie to muffled cries, only to find a struggling kyungsoo lost inside his own pullover hoodie, arms twisted in haphazard knots inside the fabric. ‘i’m lost—’  
  
yifan initially laughs at the sight, guiltlessly snapping a photo or two in secret before walking over and tugging the pullover off of kyungsoo (‘whoa—i felt claustrophobic for a while in there!’) in complete amusement.  
  
‘raise your arms.’  
  
kyungsoo obeys, and yifan perfectly slides the hoodie over his body, surprising the smaller man with a soft peck on his lips the very moment his head finds its way through the neckline. ‘yah!’  
  
yifan only ruffles his hair in response.  
  
  
  
  
  
they walk through an ill-lit path, lamp posts dim as last hints of Christmas cheer and flurry for the day fade into the night. kyungsoo sneezes and yifan offers a faint ‘bless you’ before tugging kyungsoo closer. they come across a cherry blossom tree, its flowers blanketed heavy with snow as petals stood frozen against the cold, and quiet steps come to a halt.  
  
snow dusts the locks of yifan's hair as he looks up, stars reflected on his eyes and specks of white dotting his eyelashes—kyungsoo thinks he is beautiful, with the warmth of yifan's hand in his, etching another of a thousand more memories worth keeping. he tugs on yifan’s sleeve, whispering, 'can i stand on your feet?' and yifan nods willingly, smiling despite the cold and reveling in the warmth kyungsoo emits through an embrace, a chaste kiss, an _i love you_ ghosting on his lips waiting to be heard.  
  
'you're lovelier up close,' yifan says, hand on the small of kyungsoo's back, eliciting a light punch on the shoulder from him as yifan spins them slowly. 'what are you doing?' kyungsoo asks amusedly, only to be responded by yifan's 'shh. you'll ruin it.'  
  
'you're a cheesy fuck.'  
  
'but i'm _your_ cheesy fuck.'  
  
yifan hums their song under his breath, rhythm somewhat simultaneous to the thrum of a heartbeat in kyungsoo’s chest, and he thinks, as he plants kisses on top of kyungsoo’s head, that nothing could ever be more beautiful than having _this_ —the warmth, the moments, the _love_ —and he wouldn’t have it any other way.


	5. countdown: jongin/luhan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jongin loves that glint of excitement in luhan’s eyes when he knows he's found the perfect shirt, the perfect accessory, the perfect shoes to match, as if it’s the most natural thing in the world to be enamored by someone while they rummage through their closet in sheer frustration.

jongin loves that glint of excitement in luhan’s eyes when he knows he's found the perfect shirt, the perfect accessory, the perfect shoes to match, as if it’s the most natural thing in the world to be enamored by someone while they rummage through their closet in sheer frustration.  
  
_hey_ , jongin would take luhan’s wrist then, thumb running through the pulse for a hint of a racing heartbeat. _you’d still look lovely, regardless of what you wear_ , he would say, and luhan would huff and pout, but jongin won’t miss the way luhan’s lips would curve into a smile against his own.  
  
  
  
  
  
jongin likes how luhan stifles a yawn in the crack of dawn, sleep and exhaustion seeping through his bones as rehearsals come to a finish. how his hyung would crawl into bed, legs halfway under the covers just as jongin curls himself against his body to hold luhan closer. luhan would mumble in his sleep, phrases of _sehun, you arse, you ate the last slice of pizza_ , or _yifan-ge’s fashion sense has become quite alarming_ , but jongin won’t miss it when he drones, _you mean the world to me, jongin_.  
  
sometimes he thinks he can live off luhan’s voice, too, the sweet timbre of song dancing in his ears, or the crinkle in his eyes when he shares his humor, his laughter a stark contrast on gloomy days. or perhaps it is when luhan could barely crack an eye from laughing just a little too much that jongin would find himself falling in love all over again, would keep his own eyes wide open in attentiveness and awe, capturing still what photographs could not as light radiates from luhan.  
  
  
  
  
  
(jongin desires for luhan’s lips to collide with his own—a fight for dominance, a clash of teeth—wanting how his mouth would fall easily open to prodding bites and his own name moaned against his tongue. _jongin_ , luhan would plead, pressed against the wall, and jongin would respond with a tug of clothes, a thrust of his hips, with bruised kisses and promises painted in the dark, and there would be nothing but _luhan_.)  
  
  
  
  
  
jongin finds beauty in luhan’s words, his knack for bilingual eloquence, that despite the stress, the resentment, and the tears that threaten to spill as he bites back retorts of _i hate you_ ’s in jongin’s direction, face twisted into unabashed anger, jongin keeps himself at bay. he keeps his arms wide open warm and welcoming ‘til luhan sobs through his muffled apologies, pleading for jongin to stay— _but i never left_.  
  
  
  
  
  
jongin thinks luhan is weird. eccentric. wild. _beautiful_. disastrous. but he doesn't care. luhan could be something, or anything—he could _everything_ , and jongin would still love him with all his bones, with all his flaws—his imperfectly perfect luhan.


	6. lackluster: sehun/baekhyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'c'mon, i'll shower with you,' sehun pulls baekhyun from the bed, catching him momentarily in his arms, baekhyun’s mumbled protests too weak for sehun to take to heart.

'hyung, you can't sleep in that,' sehun coaxes baekhyun awake from the couch, a gentle graze of fingertips across his cheek, fatigue seeping through baekhyun’s bones as his musicals come to an end. it almost takes sehun by surprise to find him here after coming home from his own dance practice. the smaller man reeked of champagne, glitters dusting the locks of his hair gold, silver, and blue, marking the end of his endeavor with triumph and festivity. his suit is disheveled under the throw pillows, his bowtie a messy knot on his chest.  
  
the clock reads 3:48 AM, and in a couple of hours, they were bound to wake for another day of rehearsals and vocal training. sehun knows baekhyun needs the extra hours of sleep as his hyung cracks a tired eye open, slow and weary. ‘… too tired…’  
  
'c'mon, i'll shower with you,' sehun pulls baekhyun from the bed, catching him momentarily in his arms, baekhyun’s mumbled protests too weak for sehun to take to heart. ‘it’ll be quick, i promise.’  
  
baekhyun collapses atop the sealed toilet seat, eyelids heavy with fatigue. 'raise your arms, hyung,' sehun whispers before tugging the smaller one's shirt off, ridding the lead singer of the rest of his clothing, then proceeding to rid of his own. he pushes a wobbling baekhyun inside the shower, the latter seemingly half-asleep as he leans against the wall. sehun turns the shower knob, jumping slightly at the water contact too icy for his liking, and after adjusting the temperature, pulls baekhyun with him under the downpour. baekhyun's eyes remain half-closed, even as sehun lathers a generous amount of shampoo onto his head.  
  
‘hmm, water's too cold,' baekhyun mumbles, shivering slightly, but sehun doesn't respond, only traces baekhyun's face with soapy fingertips. he feels somewhat nostalgic, _remember when,_ stepping over soapy suds out of the shower and drying baekhyun’s hair with a towel in affectionate rubs, _i thought you’d blinded me with yifan-hyung’s body wash?_  
  
he chuckles at the memory while he dresses himself in a pair of sweatpants and a shirt, and grabs baekhyun’s boxers and pajamas before bending down to have him step inside of them. sehun pecks baekhyun’s nose as his head pops out of the neckline of his top, playful and teasing. ‘you’re adorable when you’re like this.’  
  
‘likewise,’ baekhyun coos weakly, gesturing for the door towards the room. he climbs onto the bed, pulling sehun under the covers and adjusting to a comfortable position. he curls his arm around the taller man, sighing a _thank you_ through the front of sehun’s shirt.  
  
sehun merely smiles, and combs his fingers warily through the smaller man’s hair. ‘you did well, _don lockwood_ ,’ he whispers with finality, placing a soft kiss on baekhyun’s forehead. ‘i’m proud of you.’  
  
and he truly is because he’s seen and loved baekhyun in his worst, when the weight of world is heavy on his shoulders, but so much more when he’s in his best with light of life dancing in his eyes. baekhyun grins through his lethargy, pulling sehun much closer and breathing him in. ‘i’ll see you in the morning, sehun.’  
  
but sehun thinks he is most beautiful just like _this_ —the perfect image of quietude and warmth, of security, comfort, and the feeling of being home.

_‘i can’t wait.’_


	7. there's only one thing to do (three words for you): chanyeol/jongin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jongin doesn’t know whether to kiss chanyeol or bury him under all the snow.

‘you motherfucking twat, your idea of a best date ever is to literally freeze our asses off in the middle of winter?!’  
  
jongin doesn’t know whether to kiss chanyeol or bury him under all the snow, that despite having been coaxed awake this morning with wonderful lazy kisses and a soft nibble on his ear, and cracking his eyes open to a lovely voice and an even lovelier grin, jongin momentarily wants to punch chanyeol’s teeth in. he could use the park’s emptiness to his advantage.  
  
the earlier exclamation makes chanyeol squint a little, but his smile is unwavering—bright and warm despite the bitter cold. his ears are sticking out of his beanie and jongin thinks he looks ridiculously silly, but teeth-grittingly cute. ‘you’re impossible!’  
  
‘but it’s _snowing_ , jongin!’ chanyeol still thinks jongin looks exceptionally adorable in a thick wool scarf that covers half his face, even with the obvious frown on his lips. it makes chanyeol instinctively lean in, but jongin catches him trying to steal a kiss, and shoves snow in chanyeol’s parted mouth playfully, laughing at his boyfriend’s bewildered face. ‘you asshole, i can’t move my lips!’  
  
's-serves you r-right!' jongin stutters, shivering into his coat, teeth chattering with every struggled syllable as he wraps his arms around himself. the descending snow catches on jongin’s eyelashes, and it takes chanyeol’s breath away how beautiful jongin truly is, ears and nose flushed pink at the tips from the breezing winter chill. ‘th-this is fucking suicide, ch-chanyeol!’  
  
at the sight of his boyfriend’s pale blue lips, chanyeol unwraps his own scarf to cloak around jongin, rubbing his hands warm and bringing them to jongin’s cheeks. they cool quickly under jongin’s touch. ‘i’m sorry. it’s the first snow of the year, and i just wanted to experience it with you.’  
  
chanyeol looks like he’s about to cry from guilt, and it’s endearing, really, that it almost pisses jongin off how that pout could win him a thousand times over. all these years together, and the man still never fails to try to woo him, even if it meant potentially dying from hypothermia or frostbite (or something else altogether, because this is _chanyeol_ ).  
  
a year ago, they’d had a snowball fight and almost two weeks of cough and colds, but it had been worth it because he’d been so, _so_ happy underneath the pleasant white showers with chanyeol laughing and giving chase to jongin’s empty threats.  
  
sighing, jongin traces a thumb across chanyeol’s cheek, a timid smile dancing on his lips because there is so much warmth in his chest that he thinks he’s about to combust with joy and fondness. he wraps the other end of the scarf around chanyeol’s neck, keeping a short distance between them, and the gesture makes chanyeol’s eyes flutter.  
  
it feels a lot like first love, all skipping heartbeats and breathlessness and love songs playing on repeat.  
  
so this time, when chanyeol’s breath hovers just above the bow of jongin’s lips, jongin doesn’t pull away, but instead tugs chanyeol forward by the front of his jacket and stands on his toes, crashing his lips against chanyeol’s like falling snow on plains of ground—gentle, yet captivatingly so.


	8. the whole world is sleeping (but my world is you): sehun/baekhyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when the sun seeps through the window in a faint stream of light and sehun wakes up with baekhyun in his arms, he is awashed with calmness, warmth, and it doesn’t feel like waking up from a dream at all.

when the sun seeps through the window in a faint stream of light and sehun wakes up with baekhyun in his arms, he is awashed with calmness, _warmth_ , and it doesn’t feel like waking up from a dream at all.  
  
his gaze falls on lidded eyes, thin lips slightly agape from breathing a slow and steady rhythm; on sunlight pressing warm and bright on dark strands of hair, thick lashes shadowing the curves of his cheeks. gently, like the pleasant hum of the morning breeze, sehun cards his fingers through baekhyun’s locks, his lover’s face a perfect picture of serenity, and sehun’s pulse quickens with every graze, every passing moment.  
  
sehun remembers how it all began, how under the heavy downpour he met a stranger shivering into his coat in the late afternoon of a rainy august day; how his hair clung onto his forehead rebelliously like the clothes on his skin, and sehun is rooted by the smile on the stranger’s lips when he’d offered him shelter under his umbrella. sehun was taken by his voice and laughter, mellow and pleasant to the ears as they sent shivers down sehun’s spine over steaming mugs of coffee.  
  
a cup turned into two, three―countless within a year until baekhyun stammered a confession in the crook of sehun’s neck, in the comfort of his embrace on a starless evening. _can i be yours and only yours?_ and sehun replied with a nod, a teary gaze, a whispered _yes_ in between quivering lips atop baekhyun’s own, because baekhyun was all sehun has ever wanted and hoped for.  
  
sehun wonders, as the memories color his vision, what baekhyun dreams about in these moments where he’s left mesmerized, _spellbound._  
  
what places and things baekhyun sees behind his eyes, mind wandering about the plains of imagination and fantasy; if baekhyun is left with a sense of peace when he wakes up to the sight of sehun’s smile, fingertips dancing across his cheekbones in greeting, kisses planted fleetingly on soft features.  
  
_hey_ , baekhyun whispers hoarsely, and the moment is broken. the silence static and thick, and the words are caught in sehun’s throat because this feels surreal. the specks of light in baekhyun’s eyes are almost golden under the brightness of day, and sehun drowns in them, basking in the vibrance of baekhyun’s smile—the kind that leaves him breathless, unmoving, and enamoured.  
  
baekhyun buries himself deeper into sehun’s arms, telling him to _go back to sleep_ in a weak voice, but sehun only pulls him closer, lips tracing an _i love you_ on the crown of his head, and he thinks it couldn’t get any better than this.  
  
but when baekhyun kisses him, _finally_ kisses him like the gentle ripples of waves across the sea, the tender touch of his lips against sehun’s under the snow, in the pitter-pattering of rain on velvet skin, in the balmy gust of daylight, sehun thinks it is so captivating, beautiful―so very _real._  
  
and every waking day feels like coming home.


	9. dwindled dawn: chanyeol/kyungsoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kyungsoo is beautiful, chanyeol thinks, and his chest constricts of words unspoken in the early morning of a mid-autumn day.

chanyeol loves how determined kyungsoo is to get every single musical note right. 

he remains quietly still, watching behind closed glass doors as he is taken completely by a poem flowing from kyungsoo’s lips in song. kyungsoo is beautiful, chanyeol thinks, and his chest constricts of words unspoken in the early morning of a mid-autumn day. 

with unhurried steps, chanyeol makes his way to his lover’s side, basking in the pleasant hum of a honeyed voice echoing across the sunlit room. 

'good morning,' kyungsoo greets him almost timidly, as if he had known chanyeol had been watching all along, and the taller man just smiles, a hand lingering in the small of kyungsoo’s back. he yawns, wrapping his arms lazily around kyungsoo’s small waist, a tentative kiss ghosting on the crook of kyungsoo’s neck. ‘hello to you, too.’ 

kyungsoo chuckles deeply, lifting a hand to stroke chanyeol’s cheek, and lets it stay there. 'did you sleep well?' he asks, fingers tracing along chanyeol's cheekbone. he watches their reflection on the full-length mirror, pouting at the apparent height difference but heart fluttering about at the way chanyeol gazes thoughtfully at him. 

'hmm,' chanyeol rests his chin on kyungsoo’s shoulder, lips a breath away from his ear. 'could’ve been better if i’d woken up beside you.'

‘too cheesy, park,’ kyungsoo pats him lightly on the cheek, but he is smiling so brightly it makes his eyes sparkle under the early sun. he relaxes against chanyeol, and chanyeol half-grins in sheer triumph, swaying them from left to right in a slow dance.

'would you like to have breakfast with me?’ kyungsoo whispers, eyes intent on their affectionate disposition. ‘i make pretty good pancakes.’

chanyeol doesn’t say anything, but gently turns kyungsoo around weightless in his arms. 'can i have a dance?'

'a what?'

'a dance. a slow dance. a waltz. whatever, just–' chanyeol tugs a little, pouting his way to kyungsoo’s approval. 'i _missed_ you. please?'

'fine,' kyungsoo huffs, taking chanyeol’s hand in his albeit bashfully. ‘but do i get to stand on your feet?' 

it is chanyeol’s turn to laugh, but he could only heed to kyungsoo’s request. ‘anything for you.’

kyungsoo takes comfort in chanyeol’s hold, ear pressed against chanyeol’s chest just so he could hear what lies underneath the loud exterior. he sighs contentedly to the tune chanyeol starts, a slow, deliberate hum of secluded symphonies in kyungsoo’s ear, and kyungsoo eventually hums along.

‘i love you,’ kyungsoo murmurs, too caught in the moment when chanyeol pulls him much closer, and his heart threatens to burst out of his ribs at his sudden confession.

but chanyeol only looks down at him curiously. ‘did you say something?’

kyungsoo just laughs through the front of chanyeol’s shirt, slightly relieved, and allows himself to be held a little longer before he pulls away and says, ‘i said i was hungry.’

chanyeol kisses him softly then, _like he knows_ , and reluctantly lets him go. ‘i would love to have breakfast with you,’


	10. darling, can't you see it's now or never?: sehun/baekhyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maybe if baekhyun would close his eyes and count to ten (but wish it would take less), sehun would at least just bat an eyelash, laugh the whole thing off and compliment baekhyun for his good sense of humor.

‘sehun, wait,’ baekhyun blurts out of the blue. it makes them stop dead in their tracks, the winter breeze getting caught in their hair.

sehun eyes him warily. ‘what’s wrong, hyung?’

baekhyun takes a deep breath, and then—‘i think you’re gorgeous.’ there is a telltale sign of a blush creeping into his cheeks as the blood comes rushing to his head as he goes, ‘undoubtedly breathtaking. beautiful, even, and endearingly silly, and i—’  
  
he lets go of sehun’s hand, struggling to breathe at the latter’s lips not quite knowing whether to part in awe or frown in utter disappointment, and a small part of baekhyun’s mind believes that things would end really badly after this evening. ‘you are _amazing_ , sehun, and i think that—fuck, _fuck_ —‘

‘you want to… fuck?’

‘no! oh god no,’ baekhyun is panicking and he wants to fling himself into space, or a speeding truck, or jump from a high-rise building into absolute oblivion because _what the actual fuck am i getting myself into?_  
  
maybe if baekhyun would close his eyes and count to ten (but wish it would take less), sehun would at least just bat an eyelash, laugh the whole thing off and compliment baekhyun for his good sense of humor (but would stay by his side, nonetheless).  _‘it won’t change a thing,’_  sehun would say, but baekhyun knows it definitely would, but—

_fuck this._

(oh sehun is a risk he is willing to take.)  
  
‘i think i’m in love with you.’  
  
baekhyun hadn’t even counted to three when sehun throws his arms around his small frame, mouth speaking for himself against baekhyun’s own, _finally_ , and it felt like sin and sweet talk between his lips. when they part for air, white breaths tickling their faces, baekhyun’s heart skips a beat. ‘okay,’ he says, and sehun smiles like a thousand suns, and needs not to say anything at all.  
  
_okay._


End file.
